Sudden Attraction
by MewSara100
Summary: In hopes of a raise, Ichigo has begun working extra hard to be cheery and happy, to prove herself. However, as her efforts come to an end and she goes to see Shirogane for her paycheck, what will she walk out with? Love? Who would have thought! RxR!


"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, how many in your party?" chimed a very energetic, enthusiastic voice, its owner meeting the quaint four person family at the double doors to the café, her mood instantly bringing a wave of shock to her fellow employees.

However the family themselves seemed to experience the exact opposite feeling as they felt the cheery rays radiating out of her smile. The young boy and slightly older little girl, still elementary school students, gazed up at the woman in awe, their own smiles just as happy.

"Four please." Replied the mother, her faded green eyes dancing in slight surprise at the younger girl's bright aura.

"Right this way then!" still glowing with joy, Ichigo escorted them to a circular white table with matching chairs, menus soon dispersed around to the people.

"Thank you again." Came the man's hearty voice, his pleasant brown eyes twinkling gratefully up at her, matching the looks of the other three there.

"You're quite welcome, sir. So, I'll be back in a bit to check on you. Take your time and enjoy yourselves, ok?" and with that she was off, her beautiful smile never faltering.

"Hmm, you're really cheery today, Ichigo-San… Did you get a raise from Shirogane or something?" intruded a voice as the red haired woman reentered the kitchen, placing the note down easily onto the marble countertop, the order from the recent family scrolled on it in average teen handwriting.

"No, but I'm going to ask him after work today! Shirogane says that, if I work hard and prove that I can be a top waitress he'll give me a big raise!" she exclaimed, turning her attention on the blue haired woman, perched atop a stool at the large kitchen island, sipping her tea daintily as her eyes fixed themselves on the red-head.

Sip "Oh, and I forgot to tell you earlier, but Shirogane-San wants to see you for a moment. He asked me to pass along this." She muttered over her tea, rummaging around in her apron pocket until finally her hand emerged, holding within it a neatly folded sheet of notebook paper.

"Cool, thanks, Mint… But when did he give you this?" she asked uneasily, glancing down at the note.

"Uh…This morning I think…? Oh well, all I know is that he wants to talk to you. He's upstairs doing something or other, so he says to knock first. I'll have Pudding take your current table, since she's gotten better at serving."

"Uh, Mint… Shouldn't you have given this to me this MORNING?" she exclaimed, clutching the paper tightly in her balled fist.

"Well, how COULD I when you were so busy entertaining the costumer's with your bright cheeriness?" she shot back in agitation, sipping her tea once more.

"Ugh…Fine, whatever… I'm heading up now, so get Pudding to cover my table and have her explain that I was called out for a very urgent emergency." She instructed, trudging slowly towards the flight of stairs that she guessing would lead her to Shirogane.

As she walked she suddenly gasped, remembering the note that was folded in her fist. Uncurling it slowly she began to read the neat penmanship, skillfully managing to miss the oncoming traffic as she walked.

_Ichigo, seeing as how I knew Mint would forget and end up giving this to you near your usual lunch break, I'll be waiting for you upstairs, in my room. I need to talk to you about something… It's extremely important… Shirogane Ryou._

'Huh, I wonder what he wants…' she thought to herself, beginning her climb up the stairs, soon finding herself at the blonde's looming wooden door, fearing that she may just open it to find Ryou shirtless, as was usually the case.

'Here goes…' she gulped, swinging the piece of wood open, eyes tightly shut.

However, peaking her eyes open, she gasped, her chocolate eyes falling on the empty room, it's window's light blue curtains letting in only a small amount of the sun's extremely bright rays, enough to bask the room in a faint golden glow.

"Where is that Shirogane?" she muttered aloud, glancing uneasily back and forth through the room, confusion visible across her face.

Click… The sound of the door shutting and locking resonated behind her, causing her to jump and turn towards it, her eyes widening.

There, in place of the open doorway, stood a tall, blond, blue eyed Ryou, shirtless and, dare she think it, sexy as small droplets of water lit up his beautifully tanned skin. "Strawberry." He acknowledged her bluntly, strong arms crossed over his chest as his hard blue eyes fell to meet hers.

"U-Uhm…Did you…did you send for me this morning?" she gulped, forcing down her embarrassment as she spoke, holding up the letter as if it were the meaning of life.

"Heh, so you did come…" he smirked, running his hand easily through his still-wet golden hair, azure eyes dancing in thought. "Yes, I called for you…You've been bugging my about a raise for a while now, so I figured I'd give it to you…" he muttered, clearly amused at how flustered he'd made her.

"SHIRO-What?" she gasped, eyes widening in disbelief at his words.

"I said I'd give you a raise… Is it that hard to believe I could be generous like that? I mean, you sure work hard enough bugging me for it… so why not?" he muttered, glancing away from her, as if to hide his ever growing blush.

"Thanks, Ryou!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck in a grateful show of appreciation.

"Uh…W-what's the hug for?" he gulped uneasily; blush fully visible as he was caught off guard.

"You're the best, Ryou!" she exclaimed happily, her lips meeting his suddenly before she parted from him, staring up at him with the realization of what she'd just done.

"U-uh…" he sputtered, clutching desperately into the air for the right words to say after something so shocking, so sweet.

"W-well…Nice weather, don't you think?" she muttered nervously, blush matching Ryou's as she backed away.

"T-that was…interesting…" he muttered wistfully, sharp blue eyes gazing out into space, trying to wrap his mind around reality while it was currently stuck in what he was sure was fantasy.

"I-I'll be going then…" she gasped, face bright red as she began to fiddle with the still locked door.

"N-no…Don't go…" he begged uncharacteristically, reaching out and tugging her back towards him in one quick, fluid motion.

"Ryou…"

"Please… Will you go out with me?" he'd said it; it was out in the open. He couldn't take it back now, so all he could do was hope that all went well. He'd meant to ask her after a month or so, warming up to her and hopefully getting her to like him.

Before he could say anything else or even begin to explain, Ichigo had stepped suddenly forward, eyes glowing lightly.

"Yes…" she replied softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, a small smile spread across her face.

**So sorry it's so short and sorta choppy! I've been gone doing other things for a while now, and am finally back for a bit at least. I wrote this on a burst of idea from reading other RxI fics! **

**RxR!**

**God Bless! **


End file.
